


The Best of Both Worlds

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Bodyswap, Crack Treated Seriously, Other, Post Gauda Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events on Gauda Prime, Avon is more desperate than ever. Blake is in no condition to complain when Avon tries to repair the damage he's done. And on thinking it over, maybe Avon's solution is a workable one.</p><p>Blake's more flexible than people give him credit for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best of Both Worlds

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

The first thing Blake realized was that he wasn't dead. The second thing he realized was that someone was holding his hand tenderly, constantly stroking it. The third thing he realized was that Avon was talking to him.

Blake decided he must be heavily drugged that it took him so long to sort things out. He considered opening his eyes, but it didn't work. Avon must have noticed his effort, because the hand holding his squeezed in response. Blake hadn't connected the hand to the voice. He felt his heart-rate accelerate. Avon had always been willing to touch Blake in all the approved manly fashions, when everyone was watching and it was safe. But this! There was the click and whirr of medical machinery all about, but straining his senses to the utmost, it seemed there was only one other person in the room and that one was being unabashedly gentle and sentimental to the man he'd sworn he could never love. Since he couldn't look at Avon he concentrated on the steady rumble of Avon's voice.

"The doctors tell me you will probably regain your hearing first, which is convenient, because I have a great deal to explain, and it's much easier when you can't answer back." Blake recognized the last as an 'Avon-joke', and even if he hadn't, the sudden brush of dry lips against his temple would have made him forgive almost anything Avon could possibly say. "You are all right, Blake. You are safe. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe." The silken voice paused, and the hand stilled. Blake tried once more to open his eyes, and the lips returned, pressing gently across his eyelids. "No," Avon whispered. "Not yet. Please. Listen." Hearing Avon begging for his attention, Blake relaxed again and let the soft voice roll over him.

"It was... a mistake... I never... well, perhaps I did mean to shoot you, but you had me all twisted inside, the way you always did." Soft hair rested against Blake's cheek and he felt warm breath as Avon continued. "I realized what an idiot I'd been about the time you reached out for me. The situation looked fairly grim, but for once, luck was on my side. Your people came. Not in time for everyone." Avon sighed. "And not really in time for you, but I insisted on cryo-storage for you, and for... the woman... who died."

There was another pause, and one of Avon's hands freed itself from Blake's hand, and reached up to stroke Blake's face. "I loved you all along, you know, and I hated you for that. I'm not gay, I never even had so much as a schoolboy crush on a favourite instructor. But you... just something about your personality... I never could resist you."

Blake managed to make an enquiring sound. It sounded wrong, but then, he hadn't much control of his body.

Avon laughed. "You are coming around, aren't you? I'd better hurry. The woman who died... well, she was your opposite. I was physically drawn to her, but her personality was far too much like my own. She was killed by a stun-shot to the head in a freak reaction that shouldn't have killed. No one else died of the stun-shots. That perfect body was an empty shell. And your body was ruined." Avon sounded sincerely apologetic, which was another novelty for Blake to take in as Avon's hand slowly smoothed down the light hospital gown over Blake's middle, caressing exactly the way Blake had yearned for, all those lonely years on _Liberator_ and then afterward.

"You were both dead, and I was quite mad with grief. But I still had Orac, and it is still the finest research tool in the known universe. There is a planet called Chenga where transplant surgery has been brought to its highest level. Even so, they were ...reluctant... to do as I asked. We needn't get into the details of how it was arranged, but they- _combined_ the two of you." Avon's hand squeezed Blake's once more. "If you really hate it, they told me it would be possible to repair your old body and reinstate you as you were. But I do wish you would give this one a try. It's younger than your old body, and well, it has qualities that would make it even more suitable for your dreams of overturning the Federation. Besides..." Avon drew a long breath, then slowly let it out before continuing. "In this body, I could truly love you." He kissed Blake then, on the lips, and Blake roused enough to open to it, feeling the warmth in his stomach, and lower, as his new body reacted to Avon's proximity. It was different, but felt quite nice in its own way. Blake had never thought outward appearances mattered as much as what a person was like inside, but this would take some getting accustomed to. He was quite determined to give it a good, long try at least. If for no other reason than to have at least the memory of Avon as a lover- an apparently quite tender, protective and besotted lover. 

Blake's eyes finally opened. Avon pulled back and looked at him, worry and desire equally apparent in those large, suddenly softened, eyes. Blake cleared his throat and squeezed Avon's hand. "It's a deal," he said, listening to his own changed voice. "Let me see what I've got to work with," he added.

Avon's eyes dropped. "I... well... there wasn't any choice you know..."

"Mirror," Blake demanded quietly, and was pleased to see he still had Avon's obedience when it really mattered. He accepted the hand-glass, but before looking into it, he smiled at Avon. "However it works out, I'm glad we'll have a chance together," he... no, let's get used to it, Blake thought, _she_ said.

"Hmmm," Blake said, studying the face in the mirror. "I can see the advantages. But the hairstyle will have to go."

Avon smiled. "My thoughts precisely." He leaned forward to run his fingers through the clipped black velvet that used to belong to Servalan. "We could rule the universe," he whispered.

"Only until a democratically elected government can be arranged."

"Shut up and kiss me," Avon said. 

Blake smiled.


End file.
